


Where do we Go from Here?

by Shnooperton99



Series: Adventures of a Witch [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Dean and his pie, Didn't mean for it to be that way, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Maps, Massachusetts, Pie, Sam asking questions, Somewhat a date fic, dang prostitutes, joking between Nolan and Dean, library research, no actual prostitution, researching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnooperton99/pseuds/Shnooperton99
Summary: Meeting up with Sam, Dean and Cas to figure out a plan of action to take out my brother once and for all





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here is the third part of Nolan's adventure I hope you enjoy. This turned out longer then I planned so there will be a second chapter which I hope to publish on Friday. It is fun creating the story of Nolan and I hope you all are enjoying the adventure as well
> 
> ~Shnooperton

Chapter One

  


Finding the motel where the boys were staying at was not easy, they decided to pick one hiding in the middle eastern part of Tennessee off highway 11 in Knoxville. The motel was rundown and looked quite shady to be honest.

 

Getting to Knoxville took over a day and a half, one reason being was that I was terrified of the highway and going at fast speeds. Going fast and feeling like you are about to lose control of a fast moving vehicle is not fun. Plus the fact that there are stupid people driving like mad men on the highway and aren’t afraid to cut you off and swerve in and out of traffic. My life is too precious to die in a car crash.

  


Finally I find the motel and see the Impala sitting beautifully in the parking lot. Parking next to her I grab my phone from the passenger seat and call Dean.

 

After about two rings he picks up, “Hello, this is Dean” comes his beautiful voice.

 

“Hey Dean it’s Nolan I am outside the motel and not sure which room you guys are in” I reply.

 

“Hey Nolan, Sam and I are in room 11, Cas is staying in room 12; apparently he needed to have his own room this time.” he replies back with a chuckle.

 

“Well alright then, guess I’m taking room 13; what a lucky number” I joke.

 

“Haha well don’t bother sleeping, don’t need something getting you in the middle of the night” he jokes back.

 

“If something does, won’t you save me Dean?” I ask.

 

“Oh, of course I will; I would like to see this hunt to the end and stop your brother, oh and also to see you more often.” Dean says while rushing through the last bit so I could barely hear him.

 

_Hmmm Dean wants to see me more often huh? Well guess that crazy motel lady was right, he does like me_

 

“Well I am going to go check in and get something to eat, been driving all morning and didn’t stop for food so I’m starving” I say to him.

 

“Alright once you are ready to begin the hunt proceedings just come over and we will start going over all the information we each have.” Dean replies.

“Alright will do boss” I say with a smile

 

  
I go to the office to check in and at the desk is a man in his early thirties with pitch black hair that hangs just above his shoulders, with dark brown eyes that seem to swallow you whole when you look at him.

  
  
“What can I do for you today?” he asks with a slight tang in his voice.

 

“I would like to check into room 13 for about week”

 

“Alright that will be $30 a night times seven days, so $210 please” he answers.

 

“Sounds good to me, here you go” I hand him the required cash and he gives me my change back.

 

“Here is your room key, I hope you enjoy your stay”

 

“Thank you, I hope I do”

 

I turn to walk out the door, and just as I push the door open the clerk says, “If you hear strange noises at night, don’t you worry as long as you stay inside nothing bad will happen”

 

“Oh really?” I ask with a bit of uncertainty in my voice

 

“Yeah as long as you keep your door closed and locked you will be just fine; to be extra careful don’t open your door until about seven in the morning” He says this all with a creepy smile showing all his pearly whites.

 

“Okay will do”

  


Once I get to my room and unpack my stuff I plop down on the bed and without meaning to I fall asleep.

  


Apparently I was exhausted because I slept like a baby, but not one of those babies waking up every two hours, but sleeping through the whole night. I woke up many hours later to a pounding at my door.

 

Getting out of the bed I go and see who it is, as I get up I glance at the clock on the wall and notice it is six in the morning. I open the door, cautiously mind you, and see a woman leaning against the door frame. With long blonde hair and a somewhat pretty face she was wearing fishnet stockings, a leather miniskirt, at least five inch silver heels, and a black sequin tube top.

 

“Hey sugar, got time  to help me?” she asks as seductively as you can while slurring your words.

 

“Um sorry, but no I have other plans that don’t involve a prostitute” I reply as nicely as I can.

 

“Well fine sug’ you don’t know what you’re missin’ out on”

 

“I am sure I will be just fine, bye now” I close the door in her face somewhat harshly.

 

“Good lord, those damn reviews were right, the prostitutes sure love motels” I exclaim to myself.

 

Next thing I know there is hard pounding on the door scaring me out of my skin.

 

“Lady go away, I do not need a prostitute, I can get sex some other way without getting a disease” I yell at whomever is pounding on the door.

 

“You know it is quite rude to call your savior a prostitute” comes the voice of the only man who sends shivers down my spine...Dean.

 

I go to open the door, and open it real slow. “Hey Dean…. Sorry ‘bout that” I reply sheepishly.

 

“So I’m guessing some young lady hit you up?”

 

“Yeah just a little bit ago, why?”

 

“Oh just the fact we encountered her last night at about the same time” Dean replies.

 

“Did you now? Did you reject her?” I ask curiously.

 

“I sure did, but Sam on the other hand got a little starstruck for a second and lost his grip on reality; but I reeled him back in.”

 

“Well good, the clerk told me strange things happen after hours, so she was probably part of it.” I tell Dean

 

“Don’t worry too much man everything has been fine otherwise, why don’t we go get some coffee and wait for the other two to wake up?” Dean offers

 

“Sure that sounds nice, I need a couple cups after sleeping so long”

  
  


We head over to the nearest little coffee shop and order our coffees and find a booth over in the corner. Sipping on our coffee we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Dean broke the silence.

 

“Which first, your brother or us?”

 

“Ummm, why not the easiest one first, my brother.”

 

“What is he doing to all these people?” he asks rather angrily.

 

“To be honest with you, I don’t know. What I am guessing is that it has something to do with the dark magic he has been manifesting and building up over the years.”

 

Dean looks at me rather strangely, cocks his eyebrow, “Dark magic?”

 

“Yes, Nate instead of following in our family's footsteps and learning light magic he learned and got sucked into dark magic. Magic that is designed to kill and do harm on others.”

 

“How do we stop him? There has to be a way right?”

 

“I'm sure there is, even the strongest of magics has a weakness, but finding the weakness will be difficult.”  


We continue to sip our coffees and enjoying the moment alone. I was guessing Dean never got more than a few minutes alone what with being around his brother all the time.

 

“You hungry? Looks like they have delicious looking treats here” I ask him.

 

“Know what, I will take a slice of the cherry pie I see being chilled” He replies with a hunger in his eyes.

 

“Alright, a slice of cherry pie coming right up.”

 

I go up to the counter and ask for a slice of pie and a slice of their coffee cake. The barista was giving me a strange look for some reason, like I was all up in her business. As she’s handing me the plates, she leans over and whispers “You know he won’t truly confess his feelings, he keeps his emotions on lock down. So make the first move.”

 

“Okay… thank you for the advice” I say with a shake in my voice.

 

I take Dean his pie and he takes it graciously and we begin eating. We eat in silence and I never noticed how comfortable I was around Dean. Usually when I am alone with someone I am the most anxious person always tripping over my words and making a fool of myself.

 

_What is different with this man in front of me? Why does he make me feel so strange?_

 

“Something on your mind Nolan?” Dean interrupts my daydream.

“Oh nothing much just thinking of some stuff”

 

“Like what?” he asks rather worriedly.

 

“Well I don’t want to make things awkward between us and ruin this nice moment together”

 

“The only way you will ruin the moment is if what you’re going to say is you don’t like me”

  
  
“Truth is I do like you, I just didn’t know if the feelings were mutual” I say while looking at the table, "It is hard to express my emotions to someone I have just started to get to know." 

 

Next thing I know Dean grabs my chin and makes me look at him. I look into his beautiful green eyes, and see his emotions swirling around in them like leaves in a strong wind. We stare at each other, looking and remembering the features of each other's face. Dean and his gorgeous lips just right for kissing, especially when he reached out with his tongue to lick them.

 

“Never hurts to put thoughts and feelings out into the universe, they just might be reciprocated. I like you also Nolan, but how about we get to know each other and maybe see where things go?” he says with an adorable smile

 

“I like the sound of that, but how about another time when we aren’t hunting down my brother?”

 

“Sounds good, it will be better when we aren’t so stressed and all want to rip each others hair out”

 

With that decided we finished our treats and shared smiles while sipping our coffees. We head back to the motel to find Cas and Sam looking around searching for something or someone.

 

“Hey what are you two looking for?” Deans asks.

 

“Oh just looking for you, you don’t just disappear without a note or anything” Sam replies relieved his brother was okay.

 

“Don’t worry so much, Nolan and I just got some coffee and something to eat since we were both up so early”

 

“Were you now? Anything happen on your ‘date’?” Sam asks with a smirk

 

“It wasn’t a date Sam, no one asked anyone to go out.” I reply

 

“Um Nolan to be fair I did ask you to go for coffee so officially it was a date” Dean says rather happily.

 

“Oh I guess you are right, well then our first date went rather well, no one got knocked up” I say with a grin

 

“Well you don’t know that for sure, you won’t know until the first week or second week” Dean jokes

 

“Oh gross you two” Sam says with a disgusted look on his face

 

“Hey you asked Sammy”

 

“Yeah and now I regret asking”  


“Ready to sit down and discuss details on the case?” Cas asks

 

“Let's do it” Dean replies rather excitedly

  
“Yes, lets figure out where my brother is and how to stop him”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two, hope you all enjoy <3 
> 
> ~Shnooperton

Chapter Two

 

Going into Dean and Sam’s motel room we all take a seat somewhere. Dean on one bed, Sam on the other, Cas and I sitting in chairs next to the table by the window.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds and the first to speak was Cas.

  
“So where do we start?”   


“Well first we should map out each attack and the date just to see if there is a pattern your brother has created or if he is attacking randomly” Sam offered.

 

“That is a good start, and how about we get our hands on any if not all the police records of each attack and see if anything at the crime scenes can help us pinpoint why he is doing all this.” was Dean’s contribution.

 

With both plans decided we split up in pairs, Cas and I to make the map of the attacks and find a pattern if there was one.

 

Cas and I went to the nearest public library to print a map of the U.S. and get the details of the attacks. Using a little bit of hacking logic I was able to get into the police departments of all the states where there was an attack. Turns out there were only fifteen attacks that matched the description of a witch attack; bodies surrounded by black dust is a sure sign of a witch attack, a dark witch to be exact.

 

The black dust is left over from dark magic being used to kill someone. We light witches when we kill someone, which we hardly do unless needed to, leave behind a somewhat yellow/gold dust, Whenever someone is killed under strange circumstances the details of the crime scene are important, we are able to determine if a dark witch is on a killing spree, or if a light witch ended protecting someone or took out a dark witch.

 

I was surprised at the small number of attacks, I was sure Nate had committed more, but that goes to show how picky he is.

 

“Well we now have the date and location let's put them on the map and find a pattern” Cas said after writing down the information.

 

With the map printed we started to put the information on the map and noticed that Nate was making a move towards Massachusetts. Nate’s pattern made a U-shape and looked like he was going to the east coast and going up to Massachusetts. The last attack was from two days ago in Ocean City, New Jersey.

 

“Why is Nate heading towards Massachusetts? Does that hold any personal family history?” Cas asks.

 

“Not that I know of, that is so not a place I would see Nate ever going”

 

“Well he is going there for a reason and we need to find out why”

 

“Why don’t we head back and see if Sam and Dean have found anything?” I offer, since our work was done.

 

“Before we go, I have one question for you. When you imagine your future do you see yourself with Dean?” he asks with a serious look on his face.

 

“To be honest with you Castiel, it wasn’t until he and I were alone over coffee this morning that I began to think and imagine what my future could be.

 

I have been so focused on finding and bringing my brother to justice for what he’s done, that I never thought about what my future would be after I finally did find him.  
  
But now that I met you, Sam and Dean I have begun to start seeing and imagining my future years and months down the line. To be honest it has been scary not having anything planned for my future, but the one thing I do see and hope keeps going, is that I want Dean to be apart of what’s to come

 

Dean has awoken something inside me that I lost years ago and that was a sense of family and love. I didn’t think I would be able to feel true love and I have and did when I met Dean for the first time.

 

“So to finally answer your question, I see myself with Dean somewhere down the line together living a wonderful life” I long-windedly answer Cas with my voice full of emotion.

 

I look at Cas and see he is nodding wearing a pleasant smile on his face.

 

“That was what I expected to hear, but it was wonderful to hear you say it with so much emotion and love for my friend” he says.

 

“Dean is a lucky man to have fallen in love with a great human being, I hope you two find the time on this hunt to have a few moments alone to discuss all you need to”

 

“Well thank you Cas, that means a lot. Is it alright if I hug you?” I ask kindly.

 

“I guess a hug is acceptable”

 

We hug for a quick second and he whispers in my ear, “Just know I am an angel and can smite you if you hurt Dean” Cas warns me.

 

“Yep I understand and don’t you worry I will do my best to do right by him”

 

“As you should always do Nolan” Cas says

 

“Now let’s get back to the WInchester duo and see how their search has come along” I say as I gather up our hard work.

  


Cas and I get back to the motel just as Dean and Sam roll up in the Impala. Dean gets out and asks, “You guys find anything?”  


“Actually we did, turns out Nate is making his way to the eastern coast and might be heading towards Massachusetts.” I reply.

 

“Why there?” Sam questions with a bewildered look.

 

“Don’t know at this point, but hopefully we can find out soon and get there before he does” I say to them all.

 

“Well the police records didn’t hold much, all that was at each crime scene was the black dust you’ve told us about, but nothing else that raises alarms” explains Sam.

 

“Okay darn, that sets us back. How do we figure out his motives for killing all these people and going to New England?” I question with a slight bit of anger.

 

“Don’t worry, we will start on the road to Massachusetts and hopefully get there before he does and maybe we can stop him.” Dean says, trying to calm me down.

 

“Good luck stopping him, apparently a dark witch gets stronger after each attack. Or so Nate mentioned vaguely after killing our parents.” I explain to them all a detail I failed to mention.

 

“Doesn’t hurt trying, but we have Cas and the angels on our side to help us and we might have another connection we can use” Dean goes on to say.

 

“Well why don’t we take the rest of the day off and head out tomorrow and get there before Nate?” Sam offers.

 

“That plan sounds good to me, I could use a break to get me a slice of pie” Dean say while rubbing his stomach.

 

“Damn Dean, you and pie, you just can’t get enough can you?” I ask with a playful look in my eye.

 

“You sure know it, me and pie are inseparable”

 

With that we head off to do our thing for the day, Sam, Dean and Cas went for food while I went in my room to relax and maybe read a little bit. Hopefully reading will help me relax, today was stressful with finding out my brother was on his way to New England.

  
The next thing to do is find out why he is headed there and what he plans to do once he gets there. I am hoping no one dies trying to help me get my brother, I would hate for someone the guys knows to die on my watch.

 

“Why are you heading to Massachusetts Nate? What is there that is special for you?” 

  
  
I planned on finding out why and taking him down.


End file.
